The Other Class
by JustcallmeUltra
Summary: This fanfic is about a school that is like U.A. but has their own way of doing things. When the two schools meet what will happen? Rivalry? Friendship? Come and read as this class discovers themselves and how they become heroes. I own nothing and take no ownership of My hero Academia.


**Author's Note: So, I'm going to do this story, but that doesn't mean I'm going to ignore my other story. That would be really dumb. Tell me if you like it. Now, I'm going to give some basic information in greater detail.**

 **This story takes place in another place namely, Europe. It's a school in France like U.A. but it has a whole different class.**

 **This happens at the same time that Izuku and his classmates are at U.A. and they sometimes connect.**

 **Now, without further adieu, let's start this story.**

 **Plus Ultra!**

Matheo woke up, in the early morning. He hated when it happened, his insides felt like they had been frozen and then microwaved.

He got up and began to prepare for the day. He changed, brushed his teeth, ate, and just read a book.

He waited for the rest of his family to wake up and started to hear complaints. His family prepared, but not as orderly as he would like.

They weren't perfect, but then again, nobody is. They finally were prepared to eat. He didn't eat, yet he stook around just to talk

He was about to start saying something when his little brother started to use his quirk.

He didn't like when people used their quirks for no reason, but he had to admit his brother's quirk was pretty awesome.

His brother's quirk was to create flames from any part of his body, which was very useful. He had inherited it from his dad. "Stop that. Eat your food and get in the car." His mom said from the kitchen.

His brother gave a bashful nod and put his plate in the sink and walked outside. Matheo looked at his mom and she gave him a confused look, he was about to ask why but he suddenly remembered.

He had decided to go to a school for special heroes with a close friend of his, Justin Cuvier. He rushed out the door, got on his bike, and pedaled all the way to the train station. He chained his bike, and ran in to see Justin.

"Hi, sorry, I'm late it's just that I didn't remember and-" Justin cut him off and said "It's fine. We have like five minutes before we board."

Matheo caught his breath and smiled. Justin always knew what to say to him.

He stood up straight and joked and talked with Justin until the train arrived. On the train Justin asked him a serious question "Do you think that we'll make it?"

"Well yeah, I'm pretty confident. If _I_ don't make it then how are you going to to!" He said with a cheeky grin. Justin punched in the arm and said "Yeah, I'd like to see you last 2 minutes."

The punch actually hurt but he wasn't about to tell Justin that. "Have you been practicing?" Matheo asked. He remembered himself training at his home. Which got him in trouble.

Justin thought about it and answered "Yeah, I think I've been perfecting it." Justin's usual wavy air had literally turned into a wave of water.

"Pretty cool, right?" Justin said. That's most of the reason they became friends. Their quirks were similar. (They were both also geeky dweebs but that isn't important)

Matheo cupped his hands and poured some of Justin's hair and converted it to a piece of ice. That was their quirks.

Justin could control water and if concentrated could make it appear out of thin air. Matheo could convert things into different stages of matter liquid, gas, and solid.

Very useful when he was thirsty. The train came to a stop and Justin and him got off and they walked until they got to the academy called Hero Academy. (H.A for short)

He led Justin to a seat and a Pro Hero named Screech told them what they were going to be doing.

"Sit down." Matheo heard it from far away but he sat down anyway. Justin did the same.

He saw some others do it, but almost everyone was still talking. Suddenly, an ear piercing shriek rebounded through the room. Justin covered his ears in time. Matheo was not so lucky.

After the shriek ended, the pro hero said "Sit down, I have something to say." The hero suddenly started to talk in a voice an announcer would talk in.

"There are many students here, but only 10 girls and 10 boys will make it into H.A.! Now, that is quite nerve racking. We have teamed up with others schools around the world to ship robots that you will be fighting."

The point system was established, and the students were left to prepare for a few minutes.

He was very nervous; he didn't know how his powers would be able to compete in this competition. If he used it too much it took a lot out of him.

He could turn their legs into liquid but that wouldn't be able to be used for long. He mentally prepared himself. It didn't do much.

Justin appeared out of nowhere and said "Ready?"

"As much as I can be. How about you?"

Justin gave a little chuckle and said "No." Matheo looked at him with a confused look, but Justin's face revealed nothing.

The two friends walked side by side until they finally reached the place where their futures would first start.


End file.
